Potremmo morire domani
by Amarinta
Summary: Semplicemente, Igor e Severus, dopo il ritorno di Voldemort.


Dopo il quarto libro. Snape e Karkaroff discutono del ritorno di Voldemort

Non era possibile.

"E' tornato"

Non voleva crederci.

"Igor, è tornato"

Non era giusto.

Dopo un lungo silenzio riuscì a chiederglielo. Non voleva, ma lo fece comunque.

"Come è possibile che sia tornato?"

"Non se ne era mai andato" disse Severus, riempiendo due calici di vino sanguigno "c'è sempre stato. Sapevamo che prima o poi sarebbe successo."

Igor Karkaroff sospirò. Era seduto davanti al camino nelle camere private di Snape, a fissare le lingue rossastre tendersi verso l'alto ed estinguersi una dopo l'altra.

Aveva preferito mettersi per terra, a gambe incrociate come faceva quando era piccolo, sul grande tappeto verde smeraldo. Con sua grande sorpresa Severus gli porse il calice e si sedette accanto a lui sul tappeto, invece di mettersi rigido su una poltrona, ritto come un uccellaccio del malaugurio sul trespolo.

Glielo si doveva leggere in faccia, perchè, sospirando, disse

"Tanto ormai non ha più molto senso, no?"

"No" sussurrò Igor "no, non più"

"Brindiamo, allora" disse Severus. Sollevò il calice e, con un mezzo ghigno, disse "alla nostra morte, Igor"

Il suo macabro senso dell'umorismo non gli era mai piaciuto.  
"Ah, Severus..." Igor reprimette a stento un brivido.

"Beh, dai, vedremo" lo interruppe, voltandosi di nuovo verso il fuoco.

Igor non bevve subito. Osservò Severus portare il calice alle labbra. Chiudere gli occhi mentre inclinava la testa all'indietro, come una bambola. Il suo lungo collo da cigno tendersi mentre beveva.

"Potremmo morire domani" disse. A differenza di Severus, che il vino lo sorseggiava piano piano, Igor bevette tutto d'un fiato.

"No, non credo" disse Severus "domani no. Forse, più avanti"

Entrambi i calici erano vuoti.

"Prendo dell'altro vino, ti va?"

"Quella robetta? Lascia perdere, ho qualcosa di meglio" infatti, nel mantello aveva sempre una robusta scorta di vodka. Una vecchia abitudine che non aveva mai eliminato.

Bevve il primo sorso della bottiglietta, e poi la passò a Severus. Bevvero così per un pò, davanti al camino, senza parlare.

Osservando il fuoco morire come le loro speranze.

"Potremmo morire domani, e stiamo qui a bere vodka" disse Igor "non è assurdo?"  
"Un pò"

"Posso bere l'ultimo sorso?"

Severus fece un cenno di assenso, e Igor svuotò la bottiglietta.

Ormai era notte inoltrata. Il fuoco era ridotto a poche braci, che Severus fissava col mento appoggiato alle ginocchia strette.

Improvvisamente, Igor fu colto da un brivido. Faceva davvero freddo, in quella stanza. Sembrava che avesse tanti piccoli aghi di ghiaccio nelle ossa. Così, prese la bacchetta e ravvivò il fuoco.

Non seppe esattamente cosa scattò in lui, quando vide le mani di Severus tendersi verso il fuoco; seppe solo che l'istante dopo aveva quelle mani sottili e freddissime nelle sue, e le stringeva.

"Che c'è, Igor?" chiese, senza l'ombra di una minima emozione. Freddo come le sue mani, freddo da quando lo aveva conosciuto, freddo come una persona che non ha più niente.

Gli baciò le mani. Il dorso, il palmo, le dita. Non sapeva perchè lo stava facendo. Era la disperazione. Era la fine. Voleva solo assicurarsi di non avere rimpianti quando sarebbe giunto il suo momento.

"Igor, che stai facendo?" adesso la voce gli tremava. Pochissimo, quasi impercettibilmente, ma tremava. Stava pensando la stessa cosa anche lui, o aveva solo paura del vecchio Karkaroff che improvvisamente si era messo a baciarlo?

_Potremmo morire domani._

Invece disse solo: "Severus..." mentre si sporgeva verso il viso dell'altro, cercando le sue labbra.

Fu un bacio timido, un pò incerto. Igor avrebbe voluto addentarlo e mangiarselo come una mela, ma non voleva spaventarlo. Il che era strano, perchè non gli era mai importato niente delle persone con cui stava. Andava lì e le prendeva, per poi andarsene quando aveva finito.

Quella sera invece era tutto così strano. Il ritorno del Signore Oscuro, il loro destino segnato, la vodka, il fuoco. Igor non poteva e non voleva più permettersi errori; voleva anche Severus, e voleva morire con il ricordo di lui a riscaldargli il cuore.

_Perchè potremmo morire domani, oggi, adesso, e io ti voglio._

Si baciarono stesi sul tappeto, davanti al fuoco.

Severus tremava leggermente mentre il peso di Igor lo teneva fermo sul tappeto. Adesso non gli stringeva più le mani ma gli accarezzava i capelli, il viso, mentre lo baciava.

_Non ti avrò fra i miei rimpianti._

I vestiti di Severus erano come una corazza da smontare, un pezzo alla volta. Prima c'erano i microscopici bottoni della tunica, ma non furono un problema: si limitò ad aprirla con un gesto secco.

Poi c'era la camicia, ma quella la aprì bottone per bottone, lasciando un bacio ad ogni porzione di pelle che gli si rivelava.

Quando arrivò all'ultimo bottone, gli tolse la camicia dai pantaloni e fece per tornare alle sue spalle per sfilargli definitivamente tunica e camicia, quando lo guardò in viso.

Non è che stesse piangendo, o che avesse paura, ma aveva una confusione così grande negli occhi che Igor fu costretto a fermarsi.

"Che c'è?" chiese.

"Niente" gli rispose, con una voce stranamente ferma "non ho niente"

Igor sospirò e si stese su di lui, affondando il viso nel suo collo.

Aveva la pelle ghiacciata come le mani, ma il suo odore era caldo, umano, buono.

Si sollevò appena per dargli un altro bacio, poi gli portò le mani alle spalle per sfilargli i vestiti.

Solo quando erano entrambi nudi sulla sua folta pelliccia che aveva steso sopra il tappeto, Igor capì che stava aspettando quel momento da tutta la serata, se non da tutta la vita.

Da quando aveva capito che la sua vita era agli sgoccioli, e aveva avuto l'urgenza di fare l'unica cosa che non aveva mai capito di desiderare.

_Severus, noi non moriremo mai._

Questo voleva dirgli.

Voleva dirgli anche che lo amava, ma non voleva sembrare ridicolo, anche perchè non ne era sicuro.

Severus non era stato il suo primo amore, nè il suo più grande amore; ma, di certo, era il suo ultimo amore. E, ad un passo dalla morte, capì che era la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata.

"_Avada Kedavra"_

Dicono che nel momento della morte si riveda l'intera vita in un solo istante.

Igor non aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per vederla tutta, ma solo per quel ricordo, ed era morto davvero come desiderava, con quel bacio a scaldargli il cuore.

Ma questo Snape, lo stesso Snape che aveva amato Karkaroff, lo stesso Snape che aveva ucciso Karkaroff, non lo avrebbe mai saputo.


End file.
